


Know Your Place

by thequidditchpitch_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-01-09
Updated: 2006-01-09
Packaged: 2018-10-27 17:47:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10813782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thequidditchpitch_archivist/pseuds/thequidditchpitch_archivist
Summary: Remus wants what he can't have, only not really





	Know Your Place

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

  
Author's notes: For [The Pimp Cane](http://www.livejournal.com/community/the_pimp_cane)'s Rare Pair Month.  


* * *

One of the first assignments Remus ever received for the Order involved meeting with a young Ministry employee to discuss the feasibility of Muggle-Wizard relations. He knew the name vaguely, remembering a whip-smart, bouncy first year from his last year at Hogwarts. At first, he didn't think that could have been Arthur's son, but a photograph revealing one...two...three...four-five ("And another on the way!" Arthur had announced, beaming) confirmed that Arthur Weasley was indeed old enough to have a twelve year old son.

Remus couldn't really believe it, back then. He remembered being enamoured with the light in Arthur's eyes, the way he moved his hands when he was excited about something. Arthur would constantly gush about Molly. Remus would constantly gush about Arthur, so much so that Sirius grew cross every time Remus brought up his assignments. "God, the way you talk, you'd think you were in _love_ with him, Moony!" 

He hadn't answered and Sirius stomped away. They didn't speak for three days. 

Arthur and Remus worked together for a little over a year. Arthur showed him pictures of little Ron and Remus would "accidentally" rub their upper arms together as they'd lean over piles of photographs. Molly would hand pack a lunch in a brown paper bag with "ARTHUR" scrawled across the front and Arthur would look apologetic, shrug, and say, "I don't mind her smothering me like this. It shows how much she loves me." 

Remus got that. 

Of course, then Peter betrayed them all, Lily and James and Sirius and Harry were all ripped from his life, the Order was pointless, and Remus ran away. Years passed as Remus shagged his way through half of Europe, not caring if he ever got any love or affection because he didn't need it. 

Sirius and Harry pulled him back, though. Voldemort returned and Remus found himself working for the Order again -- working with Arthur again. Remus's breath hitched a little when he saw the man still; the thinning hair and age lines hadn't diminished the sparkle in his eye, the excitement for Muggles, or the way he looked at his family. Remus couldn't describe the way he felt when he'd heard news of Arthur's attack. He wanted to run to his side, kiss his face, heal his wounds with the sheer force of his love. 

But when they'd gathered in Arthur's room, his wife doting, admonishing-only-not-really, sons and daughter at his side, Remus stepped back. This was Arthur's place. It'd never been with Remus and it never would be. Remus went to speak with the werewolf in the next bed. 


End file.
